Lyanna
by YAH.BOUT
Summary: Foi tudo por ela. Ele entrou em combustão, queimou e por fim se exauriu. "É no coração do homem que reside o princípio e o fim de todas as coisas" Rhaegar/Lyanna


Lyanna

* * *

Sinopse: Foi tudo por ela. Ele entrou em combustão, queimou e por fim se exauriu. | "É no coração do homem que reside o princípio e o fim de todas as coisas"

Presente para a minha amiga oculta do forum papeis avulsos e, principalmente, amiga. Pra ti, minha filhota: Joahna 3

Espero que voce goste, de coração.

* * *

Itens: Fogo & Lágrima.

Ship: Rhaegar/Lyanna

Citação: "É no coração do homem que reside o princípio e o fim de todas as coisas" - Leon Tolstoi

Observações: "Hum, então, eu não sou fã de finais felizes."

* * *

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam do longe. Ele a tinha visto no torneio. Sua pele tão pálida, seus cabelos negros como os céus do norte naquelas noites tão frias.

E aqueles olhos azuis – Azuis como o gelo e os lagos congelados para além da muralha, azuis como as safiras que reluziam nas coroas e nas jóias das festas no palácio.

Ela. Ela era como um anjo adormecido, ela, que nenhuma outra era igual. Que nenhuma outra parecia adormecida para o mundo. Ela, com os olhos impenetráveis a qualquer tipo de chama. Ela, glacial. Ela, encantada.

Ele era um homem de honra, um homem casado, um homem que se tornaria rei e que precisava dominar o pai que estava mudado... Mas ele abandonou – ele largou tudo. Todos os seus deveres como príncipe e futuro regente, com a honra, seu nome e sua família.

Tudo por ela.

Ela, enfeitiçada. Ela, que era vento. Ela, gelada e tão aquém de tudo que ele poderia imaginar.

Ela, a dama prometida e inalcançável de Winterfell.

E ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

Quando a arrastou de sua família, enquanto seus olhos finalmente transmitiram alguma emoção, se sentiu finalmente completo.

Ele a arrastou até que finalmente chegaram em seu castelo – Ele já não era mais nada que consumível por ela. Ele era uma chama dantesca que só poderia ser apagada por ela, e seu olhar que estava derretendo, virando cachoeira, descendo castas.

Ela pediu para ele parar, implorou para ele reconsiderar por qualquer coisa – os deuses, seu nome, sua família -, ela pediu por piedade.

Mas ele _precisava._

Precisava dela, precisava de tudo o que ela poderia lhe dar. Precisava da pele tão suave, dos cabelos que eram as cadeias que seguravam o céu. Precisava dos lábios que agora eram azuis e trêmulos.

E mais do que tudo, precisava dos olhos – os olhos que caiam água sem cessar... A água para apagar o seu fogo.

E o fogo finalmente o consumiu por inteiro, até alcançá-la. Queimou sua pele. Queimou sua inocência, seus sonhos e tudo o mais que ele alcançou.

Queimou, queimou enquanto ele batia dentro dela o fogo, batendo no colchão ritmadamente à maldição que ele estava preso – preso por causa _dela_.

Até que por fim ele também virou água no corpo dela, seu corpo parando de queimar, sua alma encontrando paz.

E os olhos dela se tornaram um lago congelado. Ele já não reconhecia mais emoções nela.

Tão pálida, Tão bela – sua Lyanna.

E por dias assim foi. Ele renunciou a qualquer coisa, ele abandonou tudo por ela. Ele não conseguia nem sequer viver longe dela – ele não conseguiria, ao menos não sem queimar por completo.

Mas a cascata começou a secar, e a água que acaba a dor já não mais caia dos belos olhos de Lyanna. Só que ele precisava dela...

Foi ai que ele soube que ela também tinha que queimar como ele, só assim para que ela entendesse a necessidade da salvação. Para que ela descongelasse seu olhar e os salvasse.

Foi nesse dia que ele deu o primeiro tapa na sua doce Lyanna – para poder queimar a pele _dela_, como queimava a dele.

E um seguido do outro, até que emoção brilhou e fez jorrar dos olhos dela, e ele pode tomá-la uma outra vez – ela gritava, e ele podia entender-la... O fogo queimava, eles precisavam se salvar.

E foi assim, noite após noite. Até que o fogo começou, só que dessa vez não foi em Rhaegar – Mas o alcançou.

Ele lambeu tudo o que estava no caminho, levando famílias, nomes e promessas – e a única cascata que o apagava era vermelha.

E o fogo o alcançou, e quando ele chegou, Rhaegar bateu em Lyanna para que ela o fizesse parar.

Mas já não havia mais nenhum traço de emoção no seu olhar_ – A cascata finalmente congelou._


End file.
